


Guitar Man's Collered Album Covers

by Wanderer_Brown_Sheep



Series: My Fanmix Covers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep/pseuds/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cover mock ups I made for myself to have on my Zune about this series which is called Guitar Man.There are links to the songs as well there that the author created. The track list is current as now available. I arranged them in order of John’s inspiration. The order is from the chronological events of that inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Man's Collered Album Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457629) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> The images come from Google image search, I only claim the arrangement to fit it on a cover and some tweaking I did on GIMP.
> 
> Dimensions 1429 x 1417 pixels. Resolution 300 ppi. First Image last edited 2012 July 21. Second Image last edited 2012 July 17.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Songs and full sized images found [here.](https://www.box.com/s/c2c524fca08f7a1dfc64)


End file.
